Through the heart of the worlds.
by Aroe
Summary: Heroic Fantasy fic=>>The mage Kurapika finds he's a Poppyjin,but doesn't know why he left Poppy to Hitsu.And what about RainBow the *creator* ? The Book will lead Kura to a journey to the other worlds...As well as The Garden of the Dead,the insane part of
1. Creation's Tale

JOURNEY TO THE OTHER WORLDS  
  
  
  
  
"Will you hurry up!" commended the mage Kurapika to his friend Leorio.  
  
  
"Oh, there's no need to rush !"  
"Yes, there is !! We have to get to the castle before the King sees we want to get back the Sacred Book."  
  
  
Kurapika had been working for the Council since a long time, for he was a great but quite young magician...He even came to the castle of the King, to translate precious books..But The Book, The Sacred, unreadable book, stayed a total mystery..Though, once, it seemed The Book had talked to Kurapika.The Book, living in the castle..Kurapika was sure it contained HIS answers.  
  
"You mean "steal" ?"  
"That's not stealing !! The Sacred Book, the thing which has supposedly stored the story of the creation of the universe..Its ful energy will wake up my dead siblings.."  
"Kurapika...Please, DO stop purchasing something impossible..."  
"You...I hate you...Why can't you understand what I feel ? You can't know who I am.Leave me alone." replied Kurapika, tears running furiously down his face.  
"Mage Kurapika...I'm sorry..."  
"We continue."  
  
Kurapika and Leolio stopped under a tree for the night...As they sat close to the fire Kurapika had made appear, Kurapika started : "You know the tale of The World ?"  
  
"No, but you'll soon tell me."  
Kurapika grinned...  
  
"At the beginning of the beginning was the priestess Rainbow. Rainbow was born from nothing and dead of nothing. One day, a round and radiant star formed from her smile.   
It was called "Sun" or, as I heard, it meant "The Warmth".  
Rainbow closed her eyes.  
The moon appeard.  
She dropped a tear.  
Then,another one and she finally dropped 4 tears.  
From these tears formed flowers.  
These flowers represented "worlds".  
The most shining of them was called "Sun-Flower" , for its shine came from the sun, reflecting onto it.  
There was another one shining..But with a white shine ..It was called "Tsukimisou" for it possessed the shine of the moon.  
Though, Rainbow took a petal off Tsukimisou and one off Sun-flower to form our world.  
And, some of her powers dropped in it.  
What we call "magic".  
Rainbow came sometimes to the world and looked over, for she formed a bridge she named after herself : "rainbow."  
  
"and you wanna take the book to have access to these worlds...I know you, everybody says The Book will take you to a sacred place.The "Siblings" thing was a good idea.I believed you when you weeped.."  
  
"How dare you !"  
  
"Like the way you dared to lie to me."  
  
"Actually, my mother, before diying , talked about "Poppy" , the world where there were other "ones".She also talked about "The Saphirre book" , the book of life and of The BRIGDE.I want to know...I'm sure it has something to do with me.I don't remember anything about "Poppy" during my childhood...I remember mostly the death of everybody..."  
  
"Hmm...I see...That's why you know so much about religious Myths.I'll help you...after all aren't we friends ? By the way, what's the book for ?"  
  
"To seal and open the rainbow brigde we'll go through to go to "poppy" . Nobody except very few people, not even including the king knows about The Book's true power and how it can be suposdely used .The Book is written in an unknown language and might tell the story of life , what truly hapened.I tried to collect infos during the past four years about "The Sacred Book, as for its true name is "The Sapphire Book"...Once, I was at the Castle for a Magic assembly. I felt as if what was written in the Book talked to me and I'm sure I can read it.."  
  
"Hmm..."Kurapika continued, smiling..."Let's sleep, we'll have a Long Long day."  
  
Kurapika dreamed of a woman calling his name ," Kurapika...Kurapika...Kura-chan, we have to leave...Hurry up..."  
"where are we going , mommy ?"  
"Don't cry...THEY could hear you."  
"Mommy...They're here because Rainbow said they should punish us ?"  
"No..I'm sure Rainbow will take care of us...As long as you be nice and pray for her."  
"Where will we go ?"  
"Where Rainbow will guide us with her bridge..."  
...Blood..."Mama !!" "Cross it and live !!!"...Darkness...  
  
Kurapika woke up... The moon was hidden...The time of the crossing had come...Today or never...The Crossing....Only during 1 month, the month of the Birth of The Moon would they be able to cross the bridge..The next time was in 100 years.  
  
THE JOURNEY WILL START SOON...  
******* to be continued...********************  
:)Was that good ? Bad ? Please Review !!!   
This is specially dedicated to Akirin for her courageous efforts and the Kurapika Club !!! I'm not sure if akirin would want me to post it, but still, it's ESPECIALLY for the KFC... 


	2. Travel.

Disclaimer :HxH nor its charas are mine...  
  
  
********************************** Chapter 1 :: get the book!************************P  
  
  
"Mr. Great-Mage of The Court,yes, you have the rights to enter the castle."said the guard..br  
Kurapika had made up a plan to trick everybody...P  
  
Kurapika bowed at the King.P  
  
"Great-Mage....I wish more power, do you have any ideas ?"P  
  
"I might , My Lord , I might..." said kurapika, though, he thought, "What a greedy , disgusting one you are !! Lord of Nothing, You are pityful."P  
  
"Then, what is it ?"P  
  
"I might be able to translate parts of The Sacred Book...As you know, it might bring to unconquered lands..." ,'and to your destructions,' thought Kurapika...P  
  
"Right...You will follow my servant in the room..."P  
  
"Here is, to disctract you , my student Leorio, who will show you magic..."P  
  
Kurapika took the book in his hands...br  
With telepthy,he could communicate with Leorio....P  
  
~*Poppy-jin, let me enter your mind...I say you should read the spell on the first page and use the magic in the wand you will find in the book...*~P  
  
The book had talked, Kurapika was astonished...The book grew bigger..The pages changed into a Wand...The "Sapphire Wand", as it was referred in numerous legends...P  
  
Kurapika, using telepthay, told Leorio , "Leorio, stop fooling about, we'll do IT in few seconds..."br  
"Right" Leorio thought back...P  
  
Kurapika took the book in his hands...br  
Leorio apologized, "sorry, your Majesty, but..."br  
Leorio bowed and put himself in a strange position, muttering strange words...br  
The room fullfilled with dust..."Dusty Bomb",version 1.0 , Leorio's favourite attack. Version 1.0 meant that it was the less powerful "dusty Bomb he had ever made"...P  
  
Kurapika held his new, gigantic wand in the air, saying,br  
"Magic of The Creatorbr  
Reveal the Waybr  
Let the bridge appearbr  
And the Flower of our worldbr  
Spread to another onebr  
From HITSU TO POPPY !!!!!!!!!!!!"P  
  
The Rainbow appeard...Leorio catched Kurapika's hand...They flew...Or maybe floated into a trans world...P  
  
"Where is that ???..."P  
"The Intermediate." Answered Kurapia, possessed by his two blood-colored eyes...His true nature was revealed...He was a Poppy-jin...He had 'the eyes'.P  
  
As Kurapika and Leorio found themselves in a vortex, they saw a great garden passing by them...br  
They saw a flower...both Gold and Silver..That was Hitsu...The "Earth", where the men lived, was in the flower's heart...The petals were the protection Kurapika had unsealed...P  
  
"Kura...You know where Poppy is ?"  
"Scarlet...Blood-coloured....It's Poppy..."  
"How do you know all that ?"  
"I've crossed The Bridge when I was a child...And I read the booK..."  
"What was the menace in Poppy for youve left it ?"  
  
Two shadows ...Two winged shadows...Watching in silence Kurapika and leorio...  
One said...  
"You remember....The Lake said...The Poppy-jin would destroy us..."  
"The Poppy-Jin can never do that...If he kills us....He kills Rainbow..."  
"Don't we want RainBow's death ?"  
"IDIOT ! Nobody can kill the Priestess ...And our lives depend on RainBow...We can never have a revenge over her !! "  
  
"Leo !! THE SCARLET BRIDGE !! THE VORTEX COMES TO ITS END !!! I HAVE TO OPEN THE WAY !!!"  
  
~*Mystical place  
Of The Poppyjins  
Unseal yourself  
And let us enter your heart...*~  
  
  
******************* Light....darkness...silence...***********************************  
  
Kurapika opened his eyes...  
"Leorio !!! We made it !! We unsealed the way !!!  
  
Kurapika hugged Leorio..."I'm so happy.. So....."  
  
The trees around them lost theri leaves and everything disppeared....That was not Poppy...Because it was the place where dreams came to be destroyed...The dark side of the Eden Garden...The Garden of the Dead...When you were in the Vortex, The Garden of The Dead could detect you...And make you imagine your dream released...Before making your light diming...  
There should have been 1 person ruling this kingdom...But The Lake made a second one...  
  
The two shadows...They were watching over ....  
  
Who were they ? What is The Lake ? What is Rainbow's secret and true roe ? Where are the Poppy-jins and what happened to them a long time ago ?  
  
iTo be continued.../i  
Kill me not! Kill me not ! Woohaa..It was soo short and I felt it took an eternity writing all this...I must be crazy(but that, you had already figured out, didn't you ?)...^^....Later people ! 


End file.
